


The Unknowing Immortal

by DriftingAlongTheWind



Category: Original Work
Genre: But she doesn't know it yet, Immortal, Original work - Freeform, and a few explosions, planes, theres cars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriftingAlongTheWind/pseuds/DriftingAlongTheWind
Summary: After surviving being hit by a car, Sarah becomes a member of a secretive society of immortals. There's just one problem:She doesn't know it yet.And now, she is pursued by a group of people for reasons she doesn't understand, while searching for answers she doesn't know the questions for. But, she just might be clever enough to find them anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!! This is my first time doing something like this, so I hope I do a good job. The first chapter is introductory, so it is a mite bit fast paced. Don't worry, though. I'll try to maintain a good pace through the rest of the story.

It started one extremely rainy Friday, when she was walking down the road. Well, “Walking”. She was more… sprinting. Due to the fact that she was REALLY late for work, she was sprinting down the street, hoping beyond hope that she would not be fired. 

So, when the car hit, she was absolutely not prepared. 

One second, she was running, the next second, she was sprawled across the ground, the sound of tires screeching across the road being really loud in her ears. 

Standing, she brushed himself off, shouted “I’m fine, but I’m super late, just take this as a learning moment to not hit people, and I’ll take it as a lesson not to run in the middle of the road!”

What she did not see, was the hood of the car. It was completely dented in, and the windshield was obliterated. The driver, however, did notice. They did not hear the words shouted at them, because they were too busy sitting in the car in shock at the fact that whoever they hit was probably dead. 

Sliding across the sidewalk, she made it to the door, but never made it past the lobby. 

“Sarah!!”

“Shit.” She turned, facing Bill, her boss. 

“You are late, your clothes are ratty, and you are tracking water through the lobby. Were you too busy combing your hair this morning to grab an umbrella?”

Sarah lowered her head. “No! I did get hit by a car this morning, though.”

Bill sucked in a breath, turning away, one hand stroking the poor excuse of a beard, the other on his hip. “Sarah, I’m done with you. Your crazy stories about why you’re always late, and when you do arrive, you are always distracted. I can’t keep you. You are more of a drain on the company than your work can cover.”

Sarah snapped her head back up to look at his face. “Sir!”

“You’re fired, Sarah. Turn around, and walk out.”

Sarah opened her mouth to protest more, but thought better of it. Turning, she walked out the door back into the pouring rain. 

What a morning she had had so far. First, her dog decided to throw up whatever it had eaten, forcing her to clean it up. Then, something had happened to the power to her building, so she had to get ready in the little light coming through her window. She didn’t even have enough light to do any makeup. 

This just wasn’t her morning. Or week. Or year. 

Sarah walked down the road, seeing a crowd gather on her route back home. Narrowing her eyes, she started off to towards the crowd. There were some sirens in the distance, but none of them were coming their way. Apparently, the police had more to worry about than someone walking away from being hit by a car. 

Pushing her way through the car, Sarah made her way to the front of it, seeing the car for the first time. 

“Must have hit a pole, then tried to drive away...”

“...keeps trying to say someone walked away from being hit like that...”

“Seems to be insane?”

“Has anyone called an ambulance for the driver? Seems to be a bit shaken...”

Sarah looked to the side to see someone sitting on the curb, knees brought up to their chest, a large coat over their shoulders, and someone holding an umbrella over their head while talking soothingly. 

The driver, however, had other ideas. They looked up, as if noticing the crowd for the first time. A panicked look came over their face, and they started whispering quickly, causing the person with the umbrella to shake their head, trying to calm them down. 

It was not to be. The driver kept looking at the crowd, and eventually saw Sarah looking from the crowd. With a strangled cry, the driver stood, shucked off the coat, and ran up the street, shouting about ghosts and phantoms coming back to haunt them. 

The crowd murmured, and someone turned to Sarah, with raised eyebrows. “Seems the driver might have hit their head a bit too hard.”

Sarah took a step back from the guy. She never liked people just talking to her like that. Besides, she had to figure out what to do with the driver. If they could identify her out of a crowd like that, could the driver tell someone about her?

Sarah abruptly turned from the crowd, and walked down the street, pulling her coat tighter around her. She had some thinking to do. 

She did not notice the two people looking after her, wondering why she didn’t seem very interested in the car accident. They looked at each other, shrugged, and followed behind her, falling perfectly in step as two regular pedestrians on a regular stroll through the rain. 

Nobody could have guessed the strings of fate that had just converged that random rainy Friday morning. 

Sarah wandered down the street, passing people who stared at her openly. Her tattered clothes and lack of an umbrella was certainly something to see. She looked down at her suit to see how bad it was. 

The right sleeve was destroyed, as well as most of the front. Luckily, it was all to the jacket, not the shirt. 

Briefly, she considered taking off the jacket to avoid the stares, but thought better of it when she realized that wandering through a rainy day with only a light button up shirt on would attract a lot more stares. And some of them were stares she would prefer to avoid anyways. 

Instead, she decided to slide her left arm across a rough brick wall, destroying the left side as well. After all, Sarah decided, if you want to avoid stares, make yourself look like someone that people avoided staring at. 

Sarah considered making a stop off at the liquor store, but decided against it. She may have lost her job, but that was no reason to drink. That was a reason to start working on her resume and to put in some applications. 

Oh boy, and what a resume it would be. Fired from a job after one month because her boss didn’t believe that a sick relative was a good enough reason to be late a few times. Then, fired from another job after two weeks because she didn’t let the boss give her “special treatment”. 

And then now. Fired after three months, the longest Sarah had kept a job for the past year, because Sarah had been HIT BY A CAR. 

Sarah huffed to herself, punching the wall. She looked at her knuckles, expecting to see blood, but there wasn’t even a scratch. Strange. Must have hit the wall just right. 

Turning to go back home, Sarah was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion. She stumbled, earning a mumbled “Go home, drunk” from a passerby. Sarah slumped against the wall, barely able to hold herself up. After a second, she couldn’t even do that, and Sarah ended up leaning against the wall, consciousness fading in and out, her mind playing games so she didn’t know what was real and what was not. 

“Wow, she is out of it now.”

“Well, you remember your first day, right?”

“Not very well. It was 300 years ago, or something.”

“Wow, really? Only 300? Could’ve sworn you were older. Anyways. Just give her some time to adjust. Her body has to get used to a whole new set of rules now.”

The voices faded away, and as they did, Sarah started waking up. She realized that she was on her side in an alley. That realization made her sit up abruptly, startling the policemen who were looking at her. 

“Whoa, miss! Are you alright? We got a call that somebody was lying dead in an alley. I guess they meant you.”

Sarah furrowed her brow in confusion. “Dead? No, I just… got tired, I think. Passed out.”

“Did something happen earlier today?”

Sarah looked back at the man. “I got hit by a car, but I’m fine. I guess I just… was in shock?”

The policeman didn’t look convinced, but nodded and held out a hand. “Would you like me to take you home?”

Sarah took the hand, and let him lead her from the alleyway. “I think I can manage, I don’t live too far.”

“Well, if it suits you, ma’am.” The police officer went into his car, said something in his radio, and drove off. Sarah looked back up the street, and for the first time realized that it wasn’t raining anymore. In fact, the sun was much farther along in the sky than it should be. In that position, it should be close to 1pm! Sarah had been sleeping for about 4 hours in a random alley about a mile from her house, no matter what she told the officer. 

So, she made her way slowly down the street, somehow feeling perfectly alright. She checked her left arm, knowing that at this point, it should at least be a bit hurt. 

Nothing. No pain at all. 

Sarah glanced around at the people who were around the street, all of them staring at her. Why were they staring at her? Some of them even sniffed in disgust, turning away, shielding their childrens’ eyes. 

She glanced down, expecting to see her shirt open or something. But no, it was just her ratty clothes… Ah. They thought she was homeless, and wandering around a very stuck up and pompous neighborhood. 

Glancing at her reflection in a window, Sarah saw that her hair was pretty disheveled from her nap, and her makeup was smudged everywhere from the rain. She didn’t look homeless, she looked completely insane. 

A woman stepped up to her, dressed in a tailored suit that looked like it had come straight from the early 1900s. 

“Excuse me, miss? May I speak to you?”

Sarah furrowed her brow. It was hard to think. “Um… I need to get home… My dog needs me…”

The woman clasped her hands in front of her. “Ah, yes. It has been some time, hasn’t it? You must be pretty disoriented. May I escort you to your house?”

“I’ll be fine, my house is… It should be close.” That was a lie. It was still half a mile away.

The woman narrowed her eyes, but nodded. “Yes, of course. Perhaps later, then?”

Sarah waved her hand in a noncommittal gesture, and walked on. Her mind was already on other things, such as why she felt perfectly fine, and yet she couldn’t think clearly, and she had no energy to walk. 

Somehow, she made it to her house, and unlocked the door. Sarah sighed, and took off her jacket, eyeing the holes. She would need to get a new one. Tossing it in the corner, she walked away, not considering it to be too much of a problem. She never liked that one, anyways. 

Taking a seat on the chair in her living room, Sarah suddenly realized something that had been nagging at the back of her mind. 

Her dog was being suspiciously quiet. Where was he? 

“Matt! Here boy! Where did you go?”

There was a small whine from her back room, and her blood ran cold. 

Running to the back room, Sarah saw Matt lying on the floor, his front paw lying at an awkward angle. Beneath it was a note, with a single word written on it. 

IMPURE

Sarah screamed. Someone had broken into her house, hurt her dog, and taunted her with… something. What did that even mean?

Sarah did not care. This was not a good day for her. 

“I’m sorry. I should have come here first.”

Sarah whirled around, seeing the woman from the street standing behind her. 

“YOU. YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!” Sarah took a step forward, but the woman stayed right where she was. 

“We need to go. You need to leave the dog. I’m sorry, but they’ve got your scent now, and they won’t stop looking for you.”

“I am not going anywhere.” Sarah planted her feet, glaring. “And you are going out the front door before I throw you out.”

The woman nodded slowly. “Amusing as that would be, I think it would be better if we waited until you’ve calmed down. Who knows? Perhaps you might be able to fix that paw there well enough for him to come with you.”

Sarah glared the woman out the door, then returned to administering to Matt. As she checked over his wound, she noticed something. There was a scrap of cloth between his claws, almost as if he managed to scratch one of them, ripping part of their clothes. 

The cloth was dark blue, with part of a symbol on it, embroidered in yellow stitch. It looked like it could be a sun with an arrow through it. 

Well, that was just one more mystery that piled up that day. Maybe one day, Sarah might actually make something out of it. 

For now, though, there was a vet that needed to be called.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah has a lot of questions about that day, but a week later, she still has no questions. 
> 
> She does seem to have the ability to hold her breath for a while, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I realized while writing this chapter? I never actually described what Sarah looked like. Whoops. 
> 
> Gotta figure out a way to tell y'all soon.

Sarah sat in her chair, Matt resting his head on her lap while she idly pet him. It had been a week since his front paw was broken, and she was still no closer to any answers. She had researched the symbol on the patch of fabric, but the only things to come up were conspiracy theories, none of which Sarah actually believed. 

Since the eventful day a week before, Sarah had started looking around for a job. However, everybody she spoke to in an interview just turned her around right back towards the door. It seemed that being fired from three jobs within the same year made people not want to hire her. Who figured.

Matt whined, and Sarah focused more on petting his head. The vet bill had almost completely drained her bank account, and now, she didn’t have any income to get the money back. She really needed to get a job, and soon.

Maybe she could get a job as someone who makes the worst life choices. Like getting run over. Then taking a nap in the middle of an alley during a rainstorm. Then letting a random stranger follow her home. Great day. 

Huffing, Sarah stood, Matt limping behind her. She grabbed her mug of coffee, grimacing at how cold it was. She briefly considered putting it in the microwave, but her mug was metal, so she settled for frowning at it instead. Perhaps that would warm it up. Although, most of the time, glares were considered cold, so Sarah might get an iced coffee out of it.

The woman that day was still on her mind. What did she want with Sarah? Did she actually have anything to do with the attack at her house? On that subject, was Sarah still safe in her house? The woman had wanted Sarah to go with her, but never left any contact information for Sarah to use. The woman was the only nonviolent source of information for Sarah, but she had no way to contact her. 

Managing to get the rest of the coffee down, Sarah went to the window. Staring down the street, she looked at where she had gotten hit by the car. She hadn’t even gotten a bruise from that. Impulsively, Sarah started rubbing her right arm, thinking of that day. She was lucky to have gotten away so easily from that hit. Sarah had heard of miracles, but she had never really believed in them before. That day made her start questioning that belief, or lack of one.

Sarah put the mug in the sink, and pondered what to do with the rest of her night. She had just gotten home from a few more failed interviews, and was fed up with people sticking their noses up at her. She needed to unwind. And for that, she needed a bath. Baths were always a good way to relax, and to think.

After she had been hit by the car, Sarah had discovered that she did not escape entirely unscathed. She had ended up with some light scratches on her arm and a small bruise on her thigh. 

Once the bathtub was filled, Sarah sank into the warm water. Sighing, she settled lower into the bathtub. Sarah thought to herself that maybe she shouldn’t be taking a bath so late in the day, but that thought was thrown away by the thought of how relaxing it was. 

Before she knew it, she was getting drowsy, slipping lower and lower into the water. 

A sudden shaking woke her up, and she sat up to see Matt frantically trying to paw at the water. Sarah realized that she had been completely submerged in the water when she fell asleep. 

Sarah decided that she was done with her bath, and toweled off. She noticed that the sky was completely dark now, which was a large change from the early evening when she started the bath. She had probably only just gone under the water when Matt panicked.

Changed into her pajamas, Sarah was brushing her teeth when she heard what sounded like an explosion outside her window. A small one, like a large firework.

Sarah huffed in frustration. Her neighbors had no consideration for sound ordinance. 

She went to her front room, threw open the window and started shouting “HEY!! IT IS NIGHT TIME!! SHUT THE FU-”

That was when she noticed the two groups of armed people in her front lawn. One of the members of the group on the right was holding out a hand as if to stop her, while everyone else just looked at her like deer in headlights. 

Then, one of the members of the left group aimed a gun at her and shot. A flash of pain shot across her forehead and she fell back to the sound of more gunfire. 

Somehow, Sarah was still alive. She didn’t even lose consciousness. Instead, her head was just swimming, and she caught flashes of what was going on. There was more loud sounds, something breaking near her door (Maybe that WAS her door), then someone was standing over her, checking her head. 

It was the woman from the week before, the one that Sarah had yelled at. She was saying something, but Sarah still couldn’t figure out what was happening. Then, the woman slapped Sarah. Awareness suddenly slammed back into her, and she started to understand what the woman was saying. 

“Sarah! Are you OK? Your forehead isn’t bad at all, but you might have a concussion. That should pass soon, don’t worry.”

Sarah started trying to sit up, but the woman pressed her down. “Who are you? Why do you have guns?”

“We are like you. We have come here to help protect you from the group known as Flavo Sole. Now, we really need you to come with us.”

“Like you?” Sarah felt her forehead, and looked at the blood on her fingers. “What does that even mean?”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t actually figured it out yet? You got hit by a car, and also shot in the head, and you haven’t figured it out?”

Sarah shrugged. “I mean, I have been a bit lucky recently, but people have survived crazier, right?”

The woman looked up with a long suffering look on her face, and Sarah realized that she was looking at someone else in the room. She looked up, ignoring the efforts of the woman trying to hold her still, and saw a man standing there, shaking his head with an amused expression on his face. 

“She isn’t wrong. The bullet was more of a glancing hit, so it is possible to survive it.”

The woman looked back at Sarah, her eyebrow still raised. “Well, I can’t tell you. Guild rules. There are often some rather negative effects to telling you. As such, we can’t let you come back with us. Don’t worry, we will be keeping a close eye on you. My name is Aliyah, that guy is Manten. If you need help, literally just yell our names and we will be there.”

Sarah put on her best unimpressed look. “Well, if it’s like this every time you come over, I think I’ll wait another two hundred years before shouting your names. How cliché is that, anyways? That sounds like a line from fantasy book,”

Aliyah gave a short laugh. “Maybe you will. That sometimes happens too. Hopefully, it is shorter, though. Either way, we have some systems in place. It’ll work.”

Sarah nodded, finding that her head didn’t hurt nearly as much as it had before. Manten helped her sit down on a chair before he and Aliyah stepped out of her door. 

Sarah held her hand out to the side, and Matt came running to her, and she pet behind his ears. He was shaking, so she scooted forward in the chair, and lowered herself to the floor. He walked onto her lap, practically cuddling her. He inched his face forward, sniffing at her forehead. 

“Hey, you. Did you get scared while those people were in the house?” Matt licked her forehead, making Sarah wince at how it stung. “Don’t worry, I was scared too.”

The woman, Aliyah, kept coming back to Sarahs’ mind. Why was the woman so keen on getting Sarah out of her house? Maybe Sarah was important somehow? But how would Sarah, someone who couldn’t even keep a job, be important enough to warrant not one but TWO groups to be searching for her?

One thing was clear, though. Sarah had to get out of town. And fast. So, now Sarah had some important questions to think about. 

How did someone get out of a town in the middle of nowhere when they had no money? What would she do if Flavo Sole came for her again? And, what about Matt? She wanted him out of harms way, but she didn’t know what to do about it. 

Either way, Sarah would have to answer those questions another time. She could almost feel the energy leaving her, and so she leaned over to her side and fell asleep against the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last of what I'm calling the "Exposition Chapters". I've now set the story, I've introduced the important people we gotta know about, time for some fun. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the story so far!! I want to know what you think I'm doing well at, and what could use some improvement. I'm open to constructive criticism.


	3. Cars Are Fun, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah decides that it is in her best interest if she and Matt go out of town. So, they load up in her car and take off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter. I hope you do too!

Her bag was packed. Sarah stared at it, wondering why she packed it. She didn’t even know where she was going to go. 

But she knew, in the back of her mind, that she had to go somewhere. 

In the past month, two groups had started having an interest in her. She had noticed new people on her block, staring at her specifically, as if nobody else in the neighborhood even existed. Sarah had even seen Aliyah and Manten looking at her from time to time, although they were never together. Whenever Sarah went to ask them what they were talking about that night, they seemed to vanish completely. 

Sarah frowned at her bag. It had only what she figured she would need, and nothing more. Some clothes, some food for her and Matt, and some extra money so she didn’t have all of her money on her all the time, in case she got hit by a pickpocket. 

Where would she go? Her city was pretty much surrounded by desert, and Sarah had only very rarely been outside the city for any significant trip. How exactly was she going to find somewhere to go without knowing anyone anywhere else? This was going to end badly, but Sarah could find no other alternative to do. Maybe she could get lucky and find somewhere that Flavo Sole wouldn’t find her very quickly. Sarah didn’t want to live a life on the run.

Matt walked in, bumping her hand with his nose. Sarah pet him, thinking to herself. How could she prevent Flavo Sole from finding her? Could she change her appearance enough to fool them? 

Her hair was dark blond, so dying it wouldn’t be too bad of an idea. It was down to her shoulders, so she could grow it out, but Sarah hated the idea of her hair being too long. It always got in her face and was just a nuisance. Maybe she could cut it short?

As for the rest of her, she was of pretty average build. Nothing too out of the ordinary, so if she went to a city with plenty of people, she could change her hair, and probably her makeup routine, and blend in with a crowd while being different enough to make it difficult to spot. 

“What should I do, Matt? My drivers license still has long blond hair, and renting an apartment requires an ID. I think I’m going to go get an apartment, and change my ID once I get there.”

The only response was Matt licking her hand. Sarah knelt down. Matt was of no help, but he was cute enough to keep around. 

A few hours later, Sarah let Matt into the back seat of her car, and she got behind the wheel. 

Her engine sputtered, but it managed to come to life eventually. Such was the life of owning an old car. Sarah backed out of her driveway and started driving off, her favorite CD playing. Queen. Always a classic. 

She was making good time down the highway, there wasn’t a lot of traffic going in or out of the city since it was nearing night time, so Sarah didn’t have to worry about other cars on the road. Just a few cars driving past from time to time. 

So it came as a complete surprise when, several miles away from the city, a semi truck rammed into her side and threw her completely off of the freeway. Sarah saw everything rotate, then everything went black. 

The first thing Sarah noticed was Matt crying something awful. It almost sounded like the noise he would make when his paw was jostled while it was broken still. 

The next thing Sarah was aware of was the fact that she was upside down, her head touching the roof of the car, which was now the floor. 

Sarah turned her head, seeing that it was properly nighttime now. She smelled gasoline strongly, and she jolted back to awareness. 

Car accident. Gasoline. Upside down. Matt crying. Arms in pain. Pinned? No, she could move. Sirens? None, she was on her own. Smoke? Yes, something was on fire. Time? None. She needed to get out NOW. 

Sarah unclipped her seatbelt, falling onto her head. She managed to get her legs down from under the steering wheel, and turned to get Matt out of his kennel. She was now very glad that she had lined the kennel with thick blankets. As it was, Matt moved stiffly, whining whenever his previously broken paw moved. That was not good. 

When Sarah stood to walk away from the car, she realized that her left leg was stiff. Something was wrong with it. She didn’t have time to stop, though. She had to keep going, her car could blow at any moment. 

Sarah had just made it behind a small rock when Matt suddenly barked and started limping away quickly. Sarah stood to follow, but there was a sudden concussion behind her, and Sarah found herself falling unconscious for the second time in an hour. That couldn’t be good for her. 

Sarah woke again to find it to be morning. She also found that every part of her body hurt. But her mind didn’t care about that right now. 

“Matt? Where are you, boy?” Sarah looked around for any sign of movement, but found nothing. Matt was nowhere to be seen. She tried standing, but she was pinned down by something. She moved her hand and felt rock beneath her fingers. Part of the nearby cliff, probably. She remembered being rammed off the side of the road near a cliff edge. 

Sarah coughed, and tried to move the rock, but it wouldn’t budge. She was about to call for help, but a nearby noise caught her attention. Voices, two men she didn’t know.

“Her body was burned badly. She couldn’t be alive now. You saw it. Crushed by a rock, and burned. Nobody could have survived that, not even… Them.”

“You know how the Impure are. They can come back from a lot of damage.”

“Maybe, but come on. Have you seen one come back from that?”

“No, I don’t think I have. Come on, they’re waiting on us.”

Footsteps faded away, followed by the engine of a car. Sarah started working again on moving the boulder, when she heard more voices. 

“They’re gone now.” A voice that Sarah knew said. It belonged to Aliyah. “You heard what they said?”

“Yeah. They found the body. And she’s gone.” A second voice that Sarah did not recognize. “He found us too late.”

Aliyah sighed. “She had such potential. Well, we should leave the body here. If anyone finds the car, at least what family she has can have closure. Maybe.”

“Alright. Let’s head back to base and tell Matrian about this. She won’t be pleased.”

As the footsteps started away, in the opposite direction the first ones went, Sarah tried to call out. Nothing came out. Sarah felt at her throat and hissed. Her throat felt like it was severely sunburned. Maybe even blistered. 

Trying again, the only thing that came out was a whisper. But it was too late. The footsteps were gone. 

Sarah closed her eyes and slammed her hand into the boulder pinning her down. There would be no rescue. Not in time. If she was correct, the road was too far above her to see the car without looking for it, and if anyone had seen the explosion, they would have called someone by now. 

No. 

Sarah was not going to go down like this. Looking around, Sarah saw a part of her car on the ground. Might have been the axle at some point. Maybe it would do. 

Reaching, Sarah managed to grab the piece and jammed it under the rock. She tried to pull down, but she couldn’t get enough leverage. But, perched up on a nearby cliff, another rock was ready to come down right on top of the end of the axle. Sarah grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it. It was a poor throw, not making it. 

Another rock flew and missed. And another. Huffing, Sarah grit her teeth and tried again. It hit the rock, rolling it the wrong way. Sarah narrowed her eyes. That wouldn’t do. Looking again, Sarah saw a portion of the cliff that was weakened by the explosion. Maybe a good throw would break it loose, and hopefully it would fall onto the axle, and not her head. 

Grabbing another rock, Sarah threw it, and it nailed the section of cliff, sending it falling down. 

It completely missed. It went straight down, instead of at an angle like Sarah had hoped. 

But, it did shift the ground beneath the first rock, sending it rolling slowly towards the edge. 

Praying, Sarah watched it roll. She found herself whispering “Please, please, please”

The rock fell. It hit the end of the axle, shifting the boulder, but not fully rolling it. Sarah managed to wriggle her legs free, and shoved herself out of the way of the boulder before it fell back into place. 

Now that she could stand, Sarah looked at the carnage wrought by her car. There was a black scorch mark on the ground, and pieces littered the surrounding land. Her car was a complete wreck. Nothing survived. 

Sarah crouched next to where she had put her bag with all of her clothes and money. 

“Shit. I needed that.”

“Such strong language from such a nice lady.”

Sarah spun around to see someone climbing down the hill leading from the highway. They stopped when they saw Sarah. 

Sarah narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

The person gestured vaguely around. “I like looking around at places like this, and I saw the blackened ground. I figured that I’d check it out, and found you. Is this yours?”

Sarah nodded. Looking back at the car, Sarah felt a sudden pang of sadness. Everything she was going to use to make a new life, it was now gone. All of her extra money. All of her clothes. Everything. Just the clothes she had on at the moment. 

Looking down, Sarah winced. Her clothes were completely ruined. There were tears everywhere, and every edge was singed. 

“How close were you to the explosion?” The person examined her clothes, concerned. “If you were close enough to get this ratty, you would have to be dead.”

Sarah just shrugged. “I guess I’m just lucky. I was trying to just head somewhere else, you know. Start a new life.”

The person smiled brightly. “I was doing the exact same thing. I think I might be able to help you out. Thing is, I don’t really have a car, and, well...” They gestured vaguely at the wreck behind Sarah.

Sarah nodded. “I guess that we are walking. Any idea on a direction?”

The person pointed. “East. I hear that there is an interesting city over there.”

Sarah nodded. “East it is, then. I’m Sarah.”

The person smiled. “Sam. Nice to meet you, Sarah!”

Sarah held out her hand, and Sam shook it. Sam pointed their hand again. “Onwards we go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is fun. You'll learn more about them in the future. Now, we start some more shenanigans.


End file.
